


Getting Lost in Time and Reality

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A to Z [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team jumps back home, except that they don't really do.





	Getting Lost in Time and Reality

**Author's Note:**

> G is for Garcy and Garcia

“God, I’m tired” Rufus muttered.

“Are you sure you’re okay to go?” Lucy asked her friend sympathetically “Jiya could go on this one”

The engineer smiled at her. “No, it’s okay. I’m good, thank you, Lucy”

“Are we ready?” Wyatt asked as he got inside the machine, followed by Flynn.

“Just waiting for you two,” the historian said with a nod.

“Well, wait no more,” Garcia said taking his seat across from the historian.

Carlin waited a bit while working on the panels, before asking loudly. “Ready, guys?”

“Yep”

“Yes”

“Let’s get out of here,” Wyatt said, tired of such an exhausting mission.

They jumped and, much to everyone’s relief, it was over as quickly as it began. Not that it made nausea any easier, but they were getting used to it now.

Rufus opened the door and the American soldier was the first one to get out, Lucy and Flynn shortly behind.

“Hey, Logan, get out of the way!” Garcia protested as the man stood frozen for a moment.

When the Croatian man finally got the other away from his path, he understood what had paralyzed Wyatt.

Lucy and Rufus were the last ones to be met with an entire Time Team looking back at them as if they were aliens.

“What the…?” Rufus began.

“This will sound quite stupid, but… Who are you?” what looked like a punk version of Jiya asked from her place at the computer station.

“Rufus, where are we?” Wyatt asked.

“Mommy, what…?” a little girl questioned very confusedly, tugging at the hand of the Lucy among the Time Team. A Lucy that looked a lot more like Future Lucy than the Lucy at the Lifeboat.

“One moment, baby,” the Other Lucy said, “Why are you guys here?”

Rufus went inside the Lifeboat, cursed and got back out. “I messed up”

Everyone turned to him.

“We are in the future”

“What?” the other three asked.

“How is that even possible?” Flynn questioned, crossing his arms.

“Actually, it’s not that impossible” Other Flynn observed, scratching his face before getting his hands on his back pockets “Connor and Rufus have been working at it for a while now”

“Why?” Lucy questioned.

“For the same reason, we do everything else” Other Lucy informed, clearly annoyed to admit.

“Where’s aunt Jiya?” the girl at Other Lucy’s said asked. “There’s no aunt Jiya or aunt Denise. Not even uncle Connor”

“And you are…?” Wyatt tried, eyeing the little girl, then Other Lucy.

“ _ Olivia _ ,” Other Lucy was quick to say before her daughter noticed what the soldier had meant, “why don’t you go get your books so we can get ready to bed, okay?”

The young girl nodded and left running excitedly.

“I’m very glad you became more tactful,” Other Lucy said to Wyatt.

“You’re welcome” Other Wyatt observed.

“We have a problem,” Rufus said, “Our battery is dead”

“I’ll get the machine recharging,” Other Jiya said with a nod.

“Thank you”

“Meanwhile, you could get acquainted” suggested the woman in dark clothes.

The Team sat down with the Other Team.

“Something is off” Flynn commented, “How many years in the future are we?”

“Ah, five, why?” Rufus told him.

“How old is Olivia?” before the question was out of Garcia’s mouth, Other Lucy was already shaking her head in agreement, while Other Flynn paid close attention to the hands of everyone around.

“Olivia is six” Other Garcia said.

Wyatt and Rufus turned to Lucy.

“I’m not pregnant” Preston assured them.

“Wait, if you’re not pregnant and the child is still here…” Rufus began

“Maybe she came later?” Wyatt tried.

“This Lucy is not married, I already was five years ago” informed the other historian.

“To whom?” the soldier tried.

Other Lucy blinked. “To Garcia…?”

“What?” the Time Team questioned.

“What exactly went down in your timeline?” Other Garcia asked, a bit amused.

“Wait, what went down in yours?” Wyatt questioned.

“Rufus, Carolyn Preston and I were asked to hunt down Garcia Flynn. He had Lucy Preston and Anthony Bruhl with him, both believed to be kidnapped by him” Other Wyatt told “Flynn had a journal from a future Lucy, they became a pain in the ass to find and when we got close, we learned Carolyn was Rittenhouse, she turned on us and almost killed everyone. Flynn and Lucy were under arrest by the time. Denise got them out later and now here we are”

“Wait, so you’ve been helping Flynn this whole time?” Lucy asked her other version.

“Haven’t you?”

“No”

Garcia shifted on his seat, “Can’t say I didn’t tell you” he turned to Other Flynn, “How did you do it?”

“I followed the journal, used the word,” Other Flynn said.

“What word?”

“There was a word in the journal to make Lucy believe me. I take your journal didn’t have it”

“No, not at all”

“What happened in your timeline?” Other Lucy asked.

“Flynn and Anthony get the Mothership, Lucy is part of our team. She and Wyatt are a thing for a short time and we never worked with Carolyn Preston” Rufus summarized.

Other Wyatt frowned and took a look at Other Lucy. “She’s pretty but likely to kill me in my sleep”

“If I didn’t do it first” Other Garcia observed.

“Wow,” Wyatt said, “So you two are like… Bonnie and Clyde?”

“Pretty much” the other Croatian man agreed.

“I think my brain will melt” Carlin observed.

“Hey, that’s because you never had to work in a mission with two people who could potentially kill you” protested Other Rufus from the computer station. An engineer who clearly was into whatever Jiya was into.

“I had to teach you to shoot well, just for precaution” Other Wyatt smirked looking at Rufus.

“What about Jessica?” Wyatt asked.

“Rittenhouse,” Other Wyatt told him, “She joined Carolyn when she turned against us”

“Why do the bad things remain the same?” Rufus questioned, to which Other Team shrugged.

“I have many questions” Flynn commented, observing Other Lucy.

“Trust me, it’s better without the spoilers,” Other Garcia said, making Lucy go red.

“Ah, gross?” Rufus protested.

The other version of the former NSA agent didn’t seem bothered, actually, he was very amused. He checked his watch. “Well, Lifeboat won’t be ready for a while, I guess we can answer a few questions” he shot his wife a look. Other Lucy didn’t even turn to him, only nodded, her attention focused on Lucy.

“We can, after Olivia is asleep” the woman observed.

“Amy?” tried the historian and her other version just shook her head in denial.

“Amy was what made me join Garcia” Other Lucy told, “he told about the journal, about the word, but I didn’t believe him until Amy disappeared”

“What about mom?”

“If she has any love for her life, she isn’t going to get into my sight”

Lucy paused.

Other Garcia caressed his wife’s back, causing her to instantly relax and lose the feral intensity her gaze always seemed to hold.

“I’ll go find Olivia,” said the woman, getting up, “We’ll talk later”

They watched her leave.

“I’m with Flynn,” Rufus said, “I have A LOT of questions”


End file.
